1. Field
Embodiments relate to a robot hand in which fingers are accurately controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Joints of one finger of a robot hand include a metacarpophalangeal (MP) joint between a palm and a first link, a proximal interphalangeal (PIP) joint between the first link and a middle link, and a distal interphalangeal (DIP) joint between the middle link and a final link. The MP point has 2 degrees of freedom, and the PIP joint and the DIP joint are moved in a connected state and thus generally have only 1 degree of freedom. Therefore, the finger has a total of 3 degrees of freedom and is capable of moving a fingertip to a certain position in a space.
The robot hand is generally driven according to two methods. In one method, drive motors are disposed at the outside of the robot hand and transmit driving force to the robot hand through cables. Further, in the other hand, drive motors are disposed at finger joints and transmit driving force to the robot hand through gears. Particularly, if the robot hand is driven using the gears, backlash generated by the gears needs to be eliminated so as to accurately measure drive torque and to control force of the finger.